Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of business management. More specifically, the invention relates to using structured data in a document creation application.
Description of the Related Art
The increased availability of computer systems and the ability to connect the computer systems using various networks such as intranets and the Internet, for example, has made vast repositories of information and cloud-managed software applications available to a large number of people. In many instances, having such a large amount of information at one's fingertips greatly enhances productivity.
These advances in information accessibility and processing have created other challenges, e.g., how to manage such a large collection of information. Many new tools have been developed to deal with the ever-expanding volume of information that is now available for consumption in an electronic form.
Some approaches to managing vast amounts of information utilize a structured database management system. Indeed, it is highly useful to access a structured database management system and run applications thereon, i.e. applications for managing customer or partner engagement, managing the contract process/lifecycle, and for automatically generating documents.
However, despite the ability to manage business relationships through an application with access to a structured database management system, most business relationships are memorialized using word processing software and managed by manual human analysis.